The present invention relates generally to test equipment, and more specifically, to a fast test application switching method and system.
Testing in the Manufacturing Process
An important aspect in any manufacturing process is the testing of the manufactured products. Testing is utilized to verify that the manufactured products function and operate properly and perform in accordance with the specifications set forth by the product design. Typically, there are a series of tests that are performed on the products at different points or stages in the manufacturing process. For example, after a particular sub-assembly of a product is manufactured, there may be tests performed to verify the specific functions of the sub-assembly. In addition to testing the sub-assemblies or sub-components, there are tests that are performed on the final product (i.e., the completed product after the final step of the manufacturing/assembling process).
In order to meet the ever increasing demand of consumers for the latest high technology gadgets and products, manufacturers are forced to constantly design and introduce new products and to bring these products to marketplace is an ever decreasing time span (i.e., to reduce product cycles times). Techniques that shorten the time needed to bring a product to market can provide a competitive advantage over competitors who do not have access to such techniques. Consequently, any such techniques or mechanisms to shorten the time-to-market are readily embraced by manufacturers.
Shortening the test time required to adequately test the functionality of the manufactured products is one way to decrease the time required to bring a new product to market. The total test time is typically a function of two factors: (1) the run time of the test (i.e., the time it takes to actually perform a particular test on the device), and (2) the test set-up time (i.e., the time it takes to configure and set-up the test equipment to perform the test). Thus, in order to decrease the total test time, it is desirable to find ways to shorten the run time of the tests and the set-up times of the tests in a cost-effective manner.
Test Equipment for the Testing of Cellular Phones
Manufacturers of cellular telephones typically utilize specialized test equipment (which is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cradio frequency (RF) testerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cRF test boxxe2x80x9d ). For example, the test equipment can measure different parameters while the cellular phone is performing certain tasks (e.g., placing a call) to ensure the proper operation of the cellular telephone. The test equipment typically includes a combination of hardware components (e.g., signal generators and measurement units) and testing programs (e.g., a first program or first test application that is written to test a first format) that are configured to test the functionality of the cellular telephones. A format includes the specifications set forth by a standards body that govern all aspects of communication (e.g., frequency, type of modulation, protocol, etc.) between a mobile unit and a base-station. Some well-known cellular telephone communication formats are IS-136, AMPS, and GSM.
Testing Single-Mode Cellular Phones
Although there are many different formats available that vary across geographic areas and telephone service providers, up to now, the majority of cellular phones are single-mode phones that utilize a single format to communicate. Accordingly, cellular telephone manufacturers only had to test a single format at a time. The test sequence for single-mode cellular telephones includes the following steps. First, the RF tester is configured to test for the format of interest (e.g., a first format).
The configuration involves loading a first program or test application (T1), which is especially written to test the first format, into a program memory (e.g., random access memory (RAM)) from a storage (e.g., a hard disk). Loading the test application typically involves rebooting the RF tester in addition to loading the new test application, thereby incurring a predetermined test set-up time. Once loaded, the RF tester is ready to test cellular telephones that operate with the first format. Unfortunately, the RF tester cannot test a cellular telephone that operates with a format different from the first format.
When it is desired to test a cellular telephone with a second format, the following steps are needed to re-configure the RF tester to test the second format. The re-configuration involves loading a second program or test application (T2) that is especially written to test the second format into the program memory from the storage. Loading the second test application incurs a predetermined test set-up time. Once loaded, the RF tester is ready to test cellular telephones that operate with the second format. Unfortunately, the RF tester can no longer test a cellular telephone that operates with the first format unless the RF tester is re-configured for testing of the first format in the manner described previously.
As can be appreciated, every time a cellular telephone with a format that is different from the format with which the RF tester is currently configured, a switch in test applications is needed. Unfortunately, every time a switch of test application occurs, a corresponding time penalty (e.g., the set-up time) is incurred. The prior art RF testers do not have a mechanism by which to quickly and efficiently switch between test applications.
However, when testing a large batch of single-mode cellular telephones that operate with a single format, the set-up time required to re-configure the tester to test a different format is tolerable since the set-up time is spread out over a large volume of devices under test (DUTs).
Testing of Multi-Mode Cellular Telephones
Advances in cellular telephones have developed multi-mode telephones that are designed to operate under more than one format. Accordingly, these multi-mode cellular telephones need to be tested for all formats that are supported by the cellular telephone. Furthermore, during testing, the set-up time is incurred every time a switch is made between a first test application for a first format and a second test application for a second format.
As it turns out, the test run time for cellular telephones per test is on the order of ten (10) to twenty (20). Unfortunately, the set-up time needed to re-configure the RF tester to accommodate a new format is on the order of two (2) to three (3) minutes. As can be readily appreciated, it is very inefficient to make a test operator wait for several minutes every time a switch in test applications is needed when the test run time is only seconds in length. In fact, a test set-up time on the order of several minutes increases the total test time by an amount that is generally unacceptable to the manufacturer.
When faced with such a problem, the manufacturer is forced to either tolerate an increased total test time, which as discussed previously, disadvantageously increases a manufacturer""s time to market or to purchase additional testers (e.g., one additional tester for each different format). Both of these options are undesirable, costly, inefficient, and wasteful of resources.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for efficiently switching between at least two test applications with different formats.
A method and system of efficiently switching between a first test application that tests a first format and a second test application that tests a second format. First, a fast test application switching module (FTASM) is loaded into a program memory. The FTASM has a compact (optimized) format independent portion (FIP) and at least two format dependent portions (FDPs) that are specific to the particular format to be tested. The FIP is configured to be compatible with each of the format dependent portions so that any of the format dependent portions can utilize the FIP to perform the testing tasks. When a first format test request is received, the FIP activates the virtual instruments associated with the first format. Then, when a second format test request is received; the FIP de-activates the virtual instruments associated with the first format and activates the virtual instruments associated with the second format.
In an alternative embodiment, the FIP is first loaded into the program memory. When a first format test request is received, a first format dependent portion (e.g., a set of virtual instruments associated with the first format) is loaded into the program memory. Then, the FIP activates the virtual instruments associated with the first format. Similarly, when a second format test request is received, a second format dependent portion (e.g., a set of virtual instruments associated with the second format) is loaded into the program memory. Then, the FIP de-activates the virtual instruments associated with the first format, and activates the virtual instruments associated with the second format.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a first mechanism is provided for automatically storing the current settings a virtual instrument in the format dependent portion when the virtual instrument is de-activated and maintaining these settings while the virtual instrument is inactive. This mechanism also automatically applies these settings to the virtual instrument when the virtual instrument is activated, thereby increasing the test switching efficiency.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a second mechanism is provided for allowing a user to individually access a plurality of settings of a particular format dependent portion when that format dependent portion is not being executed.